


Surprise Draco

by daswhoiam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Flirting, Misunderstandings, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daswhoiam/pseuds/daswhoiam
Summary: Hermione's preparations for the perfect surprise party leads Draco to think that she is cheating on him. Moody Draco, understanding Hermione, skeptical Harry with a side of flirty Ronsy.Written for the Apples & Quills 'Happy Birthday Draco' FestPrompt: Draco hates surprise parties but Hermione is determined to throw a party that will change all that.





	Surprise Draco

 Jiggling her keys nervously as she tried to concentrate on opening the door versus the heated discussion she was having with her stubborn boyfriend, Hermione could not understand why of all days did he have to pick a fight with her after all the preparations she made for his birthday. _Ungrateful arse,_ she thought.

Before she could swing the door open, Draco stormed in and rounded on her again. "What is with all the secrets and the dodgy actions. Is there someone else? Answer me Hermione is there?" He stood at his full height hovering over her as she crossed her arms over her chest. She would be damned if he would get away with accusing her of something so ridiculous. "What do you think?" She ground out between her teeth. "Have I ever given you a reason to doubt me?"

"These past couple of weeks you have given me plenty of reasons." Draco seethed, nostrils flaring, eyes a blaze even in the low light of the kitchen. Stunned by his admission, Hermione stood there slack jawed trying to recall if there was anything different in her actions. Of course there was but she was hoping not to be too obvious. However, Hermione should have known that her very extremely observant boyfriend would notice the slightest change in her behavior, after all he was not one of the top Aurors for nothing.

"Well... I..." She started to say when he impatiently cut in. "Well you what? Hmmm... Didn't think I would notice? You didn't think I would notice you scuttling in and out of the Ministry during lunch breaks or that every time I would walk into your office you would stop the conversation when I walked in. How about covering your "love notes" with work files. I noticed how many more personal inter-office memos you have been sending. All that pink paper in the air... how fitting for coordinating romantic rendezvous." The scowl deep in his forehead now and his mouth a thin line.

Hermione stood bone straight her arms tightly at her sides, her hands in fists, nails digging in to the flesh. "You unbelievable arse, why would you think I would cheat on you? Why you do you think I would ever... could ever betray your trust like that. Do you still think so low of me..." Draco grabbed Hermione's arms shaking her a bit. "I love you, I fucking love you. I could never think less of you."

"Um... Hermione, can we come out now?" Harry Potter said slowly raising to his feet, the rest of the guests following suit.

Hermione huffed. "Yes, yes."

"Great party Granger." Pansy said dusting off her dress as she appeared from behind the table laden with party food.

"Oh shut it Parkinson." Hermione shrugged out of Draco's grip. "What the bloody hell is going on?" Draco stood there puzzled as to why her flat was filled with their friends and family. "Surprise ... you magnificent oaf. You want to know what all the _'sneaking around'_ was for... it was for the surprise party I planned for you." She gestured to the decorated room that held the party goers. "All those inter-office memos were preparations for today. I had your favorite Muggle restaurant cater."

"These are Muggle... not bad." Ron said as he popped another hors d'oeuvres in his mouth. Pansy who was standing next to him let out a disgusted snort as she slapped his arm. Ron just looked at her, his blue eyes sparkling and gave her a cheeky wink.

"I had your Mum bring a case of your favorite champagne." Hermione continued turning to locate Narcissa in the fray. Narcissa stepped forward. "Hello Draco darling."

Draco nodded his head to his Mother. "You invited my Mother?" Looking even more puzzled. "Of course I invited your Mother, it's your birthday." Hermione said stepping closer to him. He looked over to their guests saying. "Entertain yourselves." Quickly he grabbed Hermione's hand and walked back out the front door.

Still standing next to each other Ron muttered a ' _you don't have to tell me twice',_ which lead Pansy to swing her hand at him again. Ready for her assault, Ron caught her hand bringing it to his lips he kissed the inside of her wrist. Pansy shocked by his action could only stand there dumbfounded as he popped another appetizer in his mouth, her dark violet eyes watching as he gave her a knowing closed mouth smile.

Meanwhile out in the hall Draco pulled Hermione from the door of her apartment and closer to the window at the end of the hall. The light from the street lamp illuminating her face as Draco's was cast in shadows which made it a bit easier for him to admit. "I'm scared Hermione, I've never felt like this for anyone and truth be told I still feel unworthy of your affections."

Hermione let all the tension in her body go at the sound of his admission. "Draco, these feelings I have are new to me as well. Especially for you but I would think that you know my heart and my character, I would never knowingly hurt you... I... I love you too!"

"You what?" Draco stepped closer to her letting the light being cast in to the window show on his face as well. Hermione flashed him a coy smile. "I Hermione Granger, love you Draco Malfoy, the absolute worst person to ever try to throw a surprise party for."

"Say it again." His voice just above a whisper. She smiled brightly at him. "You are the worst person to throw a party for." There was a audible _'oofmph'_ when he crashed his lips into hers. There kiss was promising and full of passion leaving them both breathless.

* * *

Back inside Hermione's apartment, Dean figured out the radio so at least there was music floating through the air. Blaise walked up to Narcissa with an offering of refreshments. "Do you think I should check on them? Draco can get quite vicious at times." Narcissa sipped from the glass of wine he handed her. "If I know my son he has most likely come clean about how very smitten he is with Ms. Granger and they are most likely snogging each other silly."

Blaise stood with an amused expression on his face. "I was young once too Blaise darling. I have no doubt my Draco is as zealous about his new love as Lucius was once for me." Smiling to herself at the memory of her husband. Blaise clinked his glass with hers. "To love." He said simply as they drank together.

Elsewhere in the room. "I feel bad for Hermione after all this effort, for the ferret to ruin it." Harry grumbled to Ginny who was taking a bite of a mini pizza. "She did her best to keep it a surprise, but as you can attest he is very observant. He noticed the change in her behavior right away. That and she is a terrible liar to those she cares about." The red head countered taking another bite of food.

"You think she feels the same?" Harry's question made Ginny snort in a _'get real'_ manner. "Of course she does, you don't make this kind of effort if you do not care, I saw it at the last Ministry Gala. Those two are meant to be." Sipping her wine as Harry just hummed in acknowledgement.

* * *

 

Hermione moved her head that was buried in Draco's chest to look up at his face, the anger replaced with adoration. His grey eyes at peace, sparkling in the low light. "We should go back inside. I'm sure everyone must be thinking the worst of us." Hermione moved to untangle her arms from around his waist. "Hermione, can you do it again?" Draco's voice was sheepish and there was a bit of a blush.

"Do what?" She frowned trying to figure out what he was getting at. "Can you ask everyone to hide again so they can surprise me? I promise to act surprised." He placed his hands on either side of his cheeks making a shocked face. Hermione let out a laugh at that. "I love you." She muttered as she shook her head.

"Say it again." Draco reached for her waist pulling her closer to him.

"I love you." Stating again a smile playing on her lips.

"Again." He drew her closer.

"I love you." She was able to breathe our before their lips touched in a chaste kiss. Draco broke away first. "I love you too, now, go surprise me." He said as Hermione turned back her apartment. Draco gave her bum a pat, looking over her shoulder she stuck her tongue out at him, a cheeky smirk on his face.

Hermione entered her apartment, closing the door behind her, Harry was the first one to notice her return. " 'Mione, are you alright? Did you hex his bollocks off?" Concern shone in his green eyes. "No hexing and all body parts are intact. However, if I can have everyone's attention." Dean cut the music, Hermione gave him a grateful smile. "I know this has been rather awkward but I would like all of you to hide again so that we can surprise Draco... again."

"Oh you have got to be joking." Pansy groaned.

"I'm serious Pansy, for Draco." Hermione rolled her eyes lolling her head in Pany's direction.

"Lame." Pansy stated as she went back behind the food table standing right next Ron who was casually leaning up against the wall. "Hey there Fancy." Ron gave her a crooked smile. "It's Pansy, honestly." She narrowed her eyes at him then turned her nose up. "I am well aware of your name, however any other pet names seemed basic." That made Pansy quirk an eyebrow, turning to Ron, she let her eyes rake over his face and form. He had gown quite attractive since his Hogwarts years. Shoulders broad, arm muscular, a bit of ginger fringe covering his forehead accentuating his clear blue eyes. She let a slow smile curl her lips as she leaned closer to him. "Let me ask you this Weasley, do the drapes match the carpet?" Her eyes looking at his hair then scanning the rest of his body again, finally her mischievous dark violet eyes met his sparkling blues.

Ron pursed his lips staring intensely at the cheeky witch. Pansy met the challenge of his stare which caused Ron to mimic the same slow smile she gave him a moment ago. "Tell you what, let's surprise the ferret again then sneak out of here, you can find out what matches where." Suddenly closer to her than before, so close that she could feel his whiskey warm breath mixing with his cologne. The scent and his insinuation making her knees go week, secretly thanking Merlin she was leaning against the wall.

* * *

 

As the party guests took their previous hiding places, Hermione went back out in the hall. There she saw Draco staring out of the window deep in thought. Walking towards him, she reached for his hand. At the feel of her touch he turned to her a small sad smile on his face. "What's the matter?" The concern evident in her voice. He shook his head. "I mucked this whole thing up. I'm sorry Hermione."

"I forgive you, and I am sorry too." She smiled at him.

"What could you possibly be sorry for? You organized this whole party for me and I was an arse about it."

She nodded. "Yes you were and I apologize for thinking that." Hermione gave him a innocent look.

"Oh so you were thinking bad thoughts about me." He began to tease her.

"Well, if you are not too tired after the party I can show you some other bad thoughts I've had about you." She teased back as they began to walk to her door.

"I've changed my mind, tell them all to get out." Draco deadpanned.

"No, now act surprised." Hermione turned to face him, adjusting his collar, she went up on her toes to place a kiss on his lips. Before Draco had the chance to hold her close to deepen the kiss, Hermione pulled away to open the door. She flicked on the lights as their friends and family jumped up from their hiding places shouting. "Surprise, Happy Birthday Draco."

**The End**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have two huge thank yous. First to aru-dight for starting up Apples & Quills as well as all the help and support with this fest. Second, to kissyourdemons/lovenyx125 for helping me plot out this piece and keeping the cheesy plot ideas at bay.  
> Thank you to all the writers who participated in the fest. I love that we have so many talented members of our group. Lastly, to the readers, thank you for taking the time to read and I hope you enjoyed the stories in this collection.  
> Happy Birthday Draco Malfoy!


End file.
